Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Entertainment in automobiles such as DVD players has also become increasingly popular. It would be desirable to provide a satellite television system for a vehicle so that the wide variety of programming may be enjoyed by the rear passengers.
Typical satellite systems include a receiving device that is used to receive satellite signals from the satellites and convert them to a usable format for playback on a television or monitor. Conditional access in conventional home-based systems is granted via a satellite transmission or through a telephone wire coupled to the satellite receiving device. Conditional access packets (CAPs) grant the user rights to view the satellite signal content. The authorization signals expire after a time period and must again be received to continue viewing or using the satellite signals.
In current stationary DIRECTV systems conditional access authorization is granted for a predetermined amount of time and then extended by a reauthorization signal sometimes referred to as reauthorization CAPs. Because the system is always connected the reauthorization CAP is received before the authorization expires. In a mobile device, the system will be powered up and down. The power down period may be significant and thus the reauthorization CAPs may be missed.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method for allowing a warning to the user of the nearing expiration of the conditional access authorization for a mobile receiving device.